chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Archived TP
Here's a bit from a BoomXNight moment we had from a TP. Enjoy peoplez! X3 *Layla: Hey JJ. *Bluray: Get in Chewie motuh and you'll cool down. >:D *Boombomb: No thanks. *Isaiah: ... *Isaiah: Bluray, don't be a dumbass. *Ciel: ... *Layla: Hey Boom *Boombomb: Hey... *Six pack visible* *Boombomb: Meet my girlfriend Ciel. *Boombomb: Me and Layla used to like each other, a lot... *Boombomb: Still friends... *Boombomb: *Walks past Night, shirtless* *Night: *stares at Boom* *Ciel: Huh. Ciel, well, pleasure meeting you, Layla. *Boombomb: Hey Night. *To Night's vision* *Slomo* Hey sexy... *Waves his spines* *Night: *dreamily* Hey... *Boombomb: Sup *N's Vision* You look cute today, don't I look so sexy... *Night: Yeah....you do... *Boombomb: Huh? *Boombomb: What are you talking about? *Night: ... *Night: Nothing... *Boombomb: 'Kay, I'm gonna go home and open all the windows, its soooooo hot.... *Ciel: Oh. *Isaiah:*sighs* *Night: *hears 'I'm soooo hot'* *blushes* *Bluray: IT'S TOO HOT! *Isaiah:Not to me, ha ha. *Bluray: OK and Isaiah? *Isaiah:And nothing. *Night: *Ciel: So, uh... mind telling me a bit about yourself? *Being polite, trying to make an acquaintence with Layla* *Layla: Not much. *Isaiah:I can speak my mom, can't I? *Bluray: No. *Layla: Just ask John. *Boombomb: *Goes home, opens all windows* *Ciel: Well, that's a bit... vague... *RayxCreamMakerJoseph: ...... *Boombomb: *WINDOWS OPEN* *Boombomb: *Runs shower* *Ciel: *TOTALLY DOESN'T TRUST NIGHT RIGHT NOW LOL* *Ciel: Hmm... *Boombomb: *Waits for water to heat* *Ciel: Well, I hope you'll open up to me one of these days, Layla... *Night: *walks to Boom's house* *Boombomb: *Shower ready* *Boombomb: *washing self* *Night: *walks around the perimeter of Boom's house* *Reggie: (flying around) *Boombomb: *Smiles* *Boombomb: *Continues washing* *Ciel: Well, I was hoping we could be friends... :3 *Layla: Sure. *Eryka: *Following Bluray* *Reggie's wings almost light on fire, because of the heat* *Sal: REGGIE YOUR WING! *Reggie: AAAHH!!! MY WINGS ARE ON FIRE!! MY WINGS ARE ON FIRE!!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sal: GET DOWN! *Reggie: (looks like he could be crash landing) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sal: REGGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Reggie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crashes onto a roof of some building, blowing it up a bit and landing on another couple, knocked out) *Flame: *Runs in with a bucket of water and throws it over him* *Night: *sees an open window* ...Like clock work. *climbs through the window* *Night: .....He's not in his room....where could he be? *Shower noise can be heard* *Night: *his ears raise a little higher* *Boombomb: Mmmmmmmmm. *Night: *walks in front of the bathroom door and presses his ear on the door* *Ciel: In any case, I really don't think Night's even going to try controlling his lust for Boombomb, so... *Boombomb: *Showering, in one of those shower door things* *Night: Hmm.... *Ciel: I think I'll pay Boombomb's house a visit... just in case... *Boombomb: Ciel? *Boombomb: *Eyes closed, thinks Night is Ciel* *Night: *smirks* *Boombomb: *Chuckle* *Night: *opens the door, comes in, closes the door, and locks it* *Night: ...*tries to make a feminine sounding giggle to convince Boom that it's Ciel* *Boombomb: C'mon in Ciel! *Boombomb: *Being naughty* *Night: *right behind Boom* *Boombomb: *Kisses him, thinking its Ciel still* *Boombomb: *Eyes closed, and its steamy* *Night: *makes out with Boom, still pretending to be Ciel* *Boombomb: Ooh, Ciel... *Night: *does not speak and continues kissing him* *Boombomb: *Grabs "Her" ass* *Night: ...*tail sways around* *Night: *smirks* *Boombomb: *Rubs it* *Night: *blushes* *his tail waves around* *Ciel: *Arrives at the house and walks inside* *Night: *ear twitches* *Boombomb: *tounging* *Ciel: *Not bothering to do any scans, knocking on the door* Hello? Boombomb? *Night: *toungs Boom as well* *Ciel: *Knocking again* Boombomb, are you in there? *Boombomb: @Ciel: Night, stop pretending to be Ciel! *Night: *Night: *Ciel: Boombomb, what are you talking about? Who's in there with you? *Night: *Boombomb: Ciel is, Night, go home! *Night: C> *Boombomb: *hands seep lower* *Night: *blushes* *Ciel: Goddamnit, Night, I'm going to gut you alive when I get in there! *Tries unlocking the door with her claw* *Boombomb: NIGHT! GO HOME! *Night: !!! *Boombomb: I'm having some fun with Ciel... *Night: *stops* *Boombomb: Wh-whats wrong..? *Night: ....... *Ciel: *Still trying to unlock the door using her claws* *Boombomb: *Confused* *Night: Hi.........Boom......... *Boombomb: Huh? *Night: Okay, before you freak out, don't. This is like the 8th time I've done this. I'll just leave. *lets go of Boom* *Boombomb: ... *Ciel: Goddamnit... gonna need a manicure after this... *Night: *unlocks the door and exits the bathroom, and accidently slams the door in Ciel's face* Hey Ciel. *starts walking away naturally* *Ciel: *Ended up getting the door slammed in her face* Ow... *Night: Oh...sorry... *Boombomb: *Stops shower* *Boombomb: *Towel on* *Night: I think she's knocked out....is she? *Boombomb: Hmmm... *Boombomb: Ciel? *Ciel: *Still conscious, just rubbing her face* *Night: No, she's fine. *Boombomb: Night, go home... *Ciel: *Getting up* *Night: *acknowledges Boom with a sigh and heads for the front door* *Boombomb: Ciel... *Ciel: It's okay, Boombomb... *Boombomb: I'm.... sorry.... *Night: *exits his house* *Ciel: I know... can't ever trust Night to do the right thing half of the time. *Boombomb: *Feels bad* *Boombomb: I'm so sorry Ciel! I didn't mean to- *Night: *to himself* Besides hitting Ciel, that went better than expected. *Ciel: *Kissing him before he can finish* *Boombomb: *O_O* *Boombomb: *Moves forward, and lays on her* *Ciel: *Moaning softly, making out with Boombomb* *Boombomb: Are you 'horny'? *Ciel: Oh, you know it. >:3 Archived from User:NightmareHouseFan We'll miss you... Category:Blog posts